


Things Left Unsaid

by Esmee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt and comfort, Mental Illness, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an investigation for Torchwood; Rose Tyler fell through the cracks of the universe and ended up in a flat on Baker Street. Rose/Sherlock, Ten II/Rose, Doctor/Rose. ONE-SHOT (Well actually two-part story, but it can be read as an one-shot) Eventually Sherlock/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be a story, with a yes 10k prologue. 20 chapters total, but then I decided to just do this as a 2 part story, if I get a good response with this first chapter. x.x This is a huge crossover with Sherlock and Doctor Who featuring Rose, Sherlock, Meta-Crisis and the Eleventh Doctor. I'm now working on part two of this story.
> 
> Please leave me feedback on what you think
> 
> I do not and will not own Doctor Who or Sherlock in any way possible.

_Wealth._

_High-Ranking._

_Military Training._

_Discharged._

The words popped into her head one after another with each passing second that she observed him. This was one of her days as Rose Marion Tyler, the Torchwood Director's daughter. The man that she was observing, didn't flinch. His body stature was very stiff. Someone of the military. It was also obvious when he saluted her through, but Rose wouldn't admit to that.

Rose didn't know why her father had place her on this case. The regular military could handle their own affairs, she tried to reasoned, but her father saw otherwise. Something else was at work here beyond the triple homicide that gained the nation's attention. This was something foreign. Something strange that caught her father's eye. It wasn't a normal homicides and Rose was very sure it wasn't the work of aliens either. The prime suspect stood before her, Mr. Adams Goodwill. Rose wished that the Doctor was here or maybe her fiancé James Noble Smith. The leading scientist at Torchwood One. He could easy solve this case within a few minutes if he wanted, but he was off on one of his top classify mission and wouldn't be back for about some time now.

The questioning room that they were in was just a plain white room that has one small table with two chairs. One on both sides for them to use. Rose clenched the file in her hand tightly. The file that contains pictures and reports of the victims. Why was her father so interested in this case that he doesn't want the police or the regular military to handle?

Rose gave the bloke a tight smile before motioning him to have a seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Goodwill. This might take a while." Rose spoke to the man. The man just nodded his head and took a seat while Rose took the other chair. She placed the file in front of her and observe the man some more looking for clues. Any clues that she might have missed about his character. The adventures with her Doctor taught her a very good skill. The skill of simple observation. She wasn't clever or a genius, but she was sharp.

Mr. Goodwill kept his composure calm. His brown eyes held no fear of anything or any sign of guilt, nothing betraying his involvement.

"Do you know why, you're here, Mr. Goodwill?"

"I have the expression that I'm a suspect of the murders."

Rose nodded her head. Very good then. She didn't have to explain why he was even in the room with her. He wasn't dimmed. He wasn't stupid and if he does have a high-rank in some military involvement, he could put the pieces together.

The file was opened. Rose barely glanced at the details in the file, already knowing them by talking to her father early today before taking Mr. Goodwill into questioning.

"Do you know the first victim, Mrs. Sarah Wells?"

There was a flinch of the lips from Mr. Goodwill. It was quick and most people wouldn't have caught it. His eyes didn't betray any emotions but that small muscle told her that he indeed know of her or known her. Why would he give a reaction like that if he didn't? Now Rose isn't a detective. She was a long shot from there. But she was good at getting answers.

Mr. Goodwill chose not to take the nice easy route. That was expected of this man's career choice. "I don't know anyone of that name." He replied to her question calmly. Not a tremble. Not a slight of lisp. Just with calmness.

Rose decided to take another route. Maybe if she can get underneath this bloke's skin, that he might let something slip. Something in the back of her head told her that this man knows something at least if he wasn't directly involve. She trusted her instincts. It saved her many times in the past.

_Tick._

_He ticks._

_His right-hand has a tick._

A voice whispered in her ear. The answer that she can use against this man. She froze. The voice….She haven't heard it before but it did sound familiar. It sounded like _him._ But she knew it wasn't, but she couldn't stop her own body reaction. The turn of the head to her side where that voice spoke to see the speaker and of course there was nothing there. It was just her and Mr. Goodwill there in the room together. No one else other than the black window behind her that sat another room that contains her father watching them silently.

Rose head shook. She must be going mental. She started to hear _his_ voice. The voice that she missed even through she haven't hear of it before. It doesn't come with a face. But her heart knew. Her heart pinged.

Rose smiled. "Have you been injured recently Mr. Goodwill?" That was all it took for the façade slipped a bit. The bloke's mask completely almost torn down by the surprise look upon his face.

"In my job, it's not uncommon for an injury." He was defensive. She knows it. He knows it. Hell even her father behind that window also knows it. This was a break through.

There was a 4th victim, welling go to be sometime soon. Rose had Mr. Goodwill cuffed before giving her oral report to her father who congratulated her with a pat on her back.

"Good job, Rose." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. But the case wasn't close not yet. They have to capture the mastermind and stop the killer from repeating the homicide. Mr. Goodwill was his partner in crime and now with him cuffed; they knew of the final victim. Which Mr. Goodwill exclaims was going to be the final one before being led away to the small holding cell in the basement waiting for the transfer.

"I didn't do anything. You would get the same answers without me through. Let just go to the address that Mr. Goodwill had generously provided to us." Rose said, and her father agreed. Placing a hand on his Bluetooth piece and soon he was spotting orders.

"Mr. Smith and Mr. Simmonds please report to my office. Thank you." Pete ordered in the mic before turning back to his daughter.

"You can take the rest of the day off, sweetheart. Mr. Smith and Mr. Simmonds can handle the rest." Pete told her softly with a smile. Dread filled her and she shook her head violently. Even through her Doctor left her and James was out on a mission and she often work herself down, she doesn't need a break. She needed to finish this mission and she was sure that Mickey and Jake could handle it themselves but she wanted to be there. Be there to capture this sick bastard.

"I'm going." She told her father firmly and her boss sighed heavily at her words. He knew why his daughter dived into work. It was something to keep her mind off…of _them_. He can see through his daughter's mask. The mask that she placed up telling the world that she was okay. She was always alright. The people that knew her well known otherwise.

There wasn't any room for an argument. The fire in her eyes told him so and so he gave in.

"Let get this out of the way then." Pete said in defeat walking toward the lift. Rose followed behind him in a distance. Once they got into the lift, Pete pressed the last button on the panel. The doors closed and soon the lift moved. Silence was between them.

When everyone was settled in Pete's office and when both Mickey and Jake arrived there. They wasn't surprise to meet Rose. They often go on the field with her on some missions.

"I have an assignment for the three of you. In an hour you will be meeting a serial killer and its final victim. Your mission is to stop and capture the murderer and transport to Torchwood. There are no rules on how to handle the murderer. Dead or Alive." Pete informed them noting Rose's flinched. His daughter was always against violence of any sort. She always give people a second chance. Something that she obvious pick up from the Doctor. He send Mr. Smith a look. The look that told him to do whatever it means to put an end to it, even if it end up killing that murderer.

Mickey seemed to understand him, nodding his head.

"Understood, boss."

The three of them took about ten minutes to pack up a few supplies on what they needed. A set of sonic handcuffs. Harder to get out of. Rose picked up a stun gun from the armory while placing the sonic screwdriver that James left behind for her to use. That might come in handy. Mickey and Jake gathered up hardcore weapons, much to Rose's displeasure.

They arrived at the address about five minutes later. It wasn't that far from Torchwood One. Rose had to take a second look at the address that she had written down after she talked to Mr. Goodwill.

221 Baker Street.

Wasn't that the address of one Sherlock Holmes a Doctor John Watson? The famous fictional characters of a very popular novel that was written by one Arthur Conan Doyle. Mickey seemed to catch the reference also, but not Jake through. The street was deserted. Which was very strange considering there was small coffee shop that was next door of the flat.

Mickey parked the Torchwood black van just outside the door. The lack of people on the streets flew huge red signs over their heads.

 _Something isn't right. Be careful Rose._ That same voice that spoke to her in the integration room said with concern.

Mickey took the left side of the door and Jake took the right. Pistols in their hands ready and loaded. Rose drew out her sonic, pointed at the door and with a zap the door unlocked and opened. They all took about a minute to listen for any sound in the flat. They heard nothing and soon they moved inside the flat slowly.

Rose pointed to the door downstairs to Jake. Jake nodded his head and soon he opened that door and entered. Rose then pointed to Mickey and pointed upstairs and with a nod they both walked upstairs slowly over each step, not wanting them to creak with their weight.

Rose then sonic the door on the right before sonicing the door on the left for Mickey to search. Mickey paused. Not wanting Rose to go on her own on the right before she gave him a reassuring smile telling him that she will be okay, that he went to the next room.

When Rose walked into the flat, everything was in dismay. Papers was all over the floor along with many books and tombs all over the sofa. The living-room was cleared of any life-signs. So she moved to the kitchen. The kitchen was even more disturbing. The scent of blood and some type of substance reached her noise. The kitchen looked much more than small personal lab. It was a mess through and it looks like this place was used for experiments. Rose half expected someone to jump in front of her with a gun threating but so far there was nothing. Nothing strange other than the kitchen and the human skull that she took note in the living-room.

This place looked like someone lived in but haven't been for a while. Who lived here before? It couldn't be THE Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. That was just plain crazy. They were just fiction.

_Dismay_

_Silence_

_TROUBLE_

Those three words hit her like a pile of bricks. Her mind was screaming there was something wrong and for a split second she felt someone touched her shoulder. The touch was soft like a ghost. She doesn't believe in such thing. She whipped her body around sharply, trying to catch that person who touched her. She didn't hear no sounds. Nothing. What met her gaze was also nothing.

 _Rose…please leave._ The imaginary voice begged in her mind when she inched toward the last room in the flat. The door that may contain the secrets, victim or the serial killer. Rose ignored the voice in her head. It must be from the lack of sleep. She didn't sleep much over the past few months since the Doctor's departure.

Rose sonic the bedroom door just encase it was lock. A small sound escaped her sonic and soon the knob of the door turned. There was movement. Actual movement other than her own beyond the door. Just a footstep. That was all she needed to know someone else was here. She held up her stun gun in front her ready to fire at whoever it was there.

The room was dark. The room was the only thing that kept clean in the flat that she searched. Everything was placed up neat but it was void of any personal touch. There was no pictures on the walls that speak of the person who slept here. That was when she saw a body.

A body laid on the floor motionless. The skin was pale and she made the biggest mistake in her career. A mistake that her 19 year-old self would have make. The mistake that she would have make on her first trip with her Doctor. Without accessing the room for anything else than the body, she let her emotions clouded her. She rush over to the body and kneed down by the person side.

_Pale_

_Cold_

_Posh_

_Alone_

_Intellect_

_Poisoned_

Those words flash in her mind when she observe him. The bloke had long curly brown haired with high-cheek bones. His skin was pale. He was dressed in a long dark navy trench coat with black trousers. He also wore a blue scarf around his neck. Rose hurried and push the fabric of the scarf away from his skin and quickly took his pulse. She stayed that way for a few moments desperately searching for some source of life. She found nothing. Gone. He's gone and then the movement in the corner of the room caught her attention at last. She looked up at another figure that seemed to be there with her.

_Deminatrix_

That was the only thing that came to Rose's attention. She couldn't get any other reading at all with this person. This woman who was dressed in black skimpy dress that barely covered herself. This woman who isn't paying her any mind at all, but was looking at something on a wall. A wall with a huge crack that seemed like it was growing bigger and glowing a bit.

Rose focus her stun gun at the woman.

"Hands up, you're under arrest for the four murders." Rose spoke sharply without any fear. The woman still didn't give her any attention. Her finger tips traced the crack on the wall carefully. Rose made a quick note to scan the crack before leaving.

 _Dangerous, Rose. Dangerous._ At once she knew that the voice wasn't warning her of the woman in front of her. It was warning her of something much more sinister.

The static from her earpiece seemed to catch her attention. The voice of Jake spoke to her.

" _Tyler we have another victim. A young bloke, with sandy-brown haired. I believe the murderer is still inside the building. The body is still warm."_

"Put the gun down. You will hurt someone." The woman spoke to Rose with a coy smile. When she turned to look at Rose, she got a better description. But still there was nothing she can read about her. She was a complete mystery.

"You're coming with me."

The woman gave her the look. The look a person would give to an idiot saying "Oh Really?".

"Posh. Working Class. Field Agent. 22 years old. . Alone. Soldier." The woman listed some words to Rose with a false smile.

Rose looked at the woman confused written on her face. What?

Did she just read her?

"Work. South London Accent. Shop Girl. Live alone." The woman stepped closer to Rose. Rose took a step back confused and scared. This woman was getting an accurate reading of her. The same that she done to many people on her job.

There was another static from her mic.

" _Rose?"_ That time was Mickey.

"Stop." Rose warned.

"Scared. Self-righteous. You're not going to shot. You're not strong enough Ms. Agent." The Woman smiled at Rose's stunned expression.

" _You're scared to pull the trigger."_

There were heavy footsteps running up the stairs and heading into the flat. Her teammates. They must have known something was wrong with her because on how rush those footsteps sounded.

Who was this woman? This woman that can read her like an open book. The woman that can see through her own mask that she placed up?

The woman moved toward the window of the flat. Second story window. She couldn't possibility considering jumping out did she? No…she would be injured and with injury, it would be harder for her to escape them. This woman scared her. This woman brought her fear that she haven't felt since James had left for that mission.

This woman has the power to read her with a single look.

"You will only hurt yourself." Rose said, but the woman just grinned at her opening the window with a creak. If she didn't do anything, this killer will get away. Will escape. She took in a deep breath and did what she vowed she would never do.

She pulled the trigger.

The gun in her hand wasn't designed to kill. It was designed to stun the target for about ten to twenty minutes with one shot. Even through the gun was just a stun gun, it feels like any other pistol. The bullet hit the woman in her back. She stumbled to the open window with a gasp. Unable to hold herself on the edge of the window, the woman forced herself to fall over the window.

Out the window she went.

Mickey and Jake just arrived when the woman fell out of the window. Mickey noted how pale Rose was. Her arms was shaking holding the stun gun. Her eyes was wide with fear.

"Outside now." Mickey snapped to Jake. Who nodded his head running out of the flat and in search of the woman that fell out of the window.

"I-I shot her." Rose trembled. Her arms still shaking from what she done. Mickey seemed to understand her. Ever since that incident a few years ago involving a shoot out between Rose and a few escapees ending in her shooting one dead in self-defense. After that incident. Pete tried to get his step-daughter to get some mental help. The fact that the Doctor left her and this incident seemed too much for his daughter to comprehend.

 _Rose…That wasn't your fault…I'm so, so, so sorry."_ Uttered that mysterious voice in her ear in a tone of sincere and pity. Mickey placed a hand over her shoulder in comfort.

"Let's go Rose. Maybe Jake caught the woman." Mickey spoke softly, knowing that his words of comfort will have no effect on his best mate. Rose started to slowly snap back into reality and she numbly nodded her head.

"I need to scan the crack on the wall first. It's not normal. I mean it's not supposed to glow like that even here." She told him pointing at the wall with the crack which had gotten bigger. The woman was there…tracing the crack with her fingers in curiosity.

Rose took out her sonic screwdriver and with a quick scan the crack became a bit bigger startling both Mickey and herself. She glanced at the screwdriver. The readings was going off the wall literally. She couldn't get a clear read. Wasn't the first time. She mused. The crack seemed to draw her closer.

"What the readings, Rose? Is it dangerous?" Mickey asked. Rose could barely hear him. She felt herself walking closer to the crack in the wall. She felt something unsettling deep inside her stomach.

 _Rose, don't you dare touch it!_ The voice shouted at her in her head in fear. That didn't detained her at all. Once her fingertip touch the crack the room was filled with a blinding flash of light swallowing everything up. She heard Mickey screaming her name. She also heard that mysterious voice doing the same. Her eyes was soon forced shut. In a few moments she felt her body being drifted. Rose struggled. The mysterious voice was drowned out in the corner of her mind. The light was too strong and then it engulfed her.

X.X..X.X.X.X.X

It felt like she was flying or floating. She felt a soft pressure pressing into her back and she have a guess it was gravity gently pulling her down from whatever. Which that idea was crazy. Her head was foggy to the best. She couldn't remember much that happened a few moments ago. It was like a blur. She saw dark shapes clouded her mind. Rose know that her mind was temporary impaired. Hopefully, it doesn't leave anything long-term.

In a few seconds she felt something hard against her back. She landed. The ground under her was hard obviously and she tried her hardest to access the situation the best she could. For some reason her eyes were refusing to open. They're heavy. Rose felt very tired but she refused her mind to blank out by sheer will power. What happened? She panicked. She heard a slight noise to her right. It was a gasp of breath.

_Human._

She hoped.

"R-Rose?" That person seemed surprised. He also sound familiar and her mind flashed to James and the Doctor. No…her mind was playing tricks with her again. That wasn't James. Wasn't the Doctor either. James was on a mission and the Doctor, well he left never to return again.

Warmth. She felt something warmth under her body and she felt herself being picked up bride style and she wished that she could open her eyes to see who was carrying her…so softly and gently, not like a stranger but much more like a lover.

"How….You couldn't have gotten here….not by that crack." The voice mumbled to himself and soon she felt herself being placed to another location. This time it was very soft. The warmth was gone. The human contact was gone and replaced by something soft.

_Bed._

Her mind seemed to finally come up with something logical. She tried once more to open her eyes and she did. The little strength that she had left served her well. Her vision was blurry. That would be expected. Then her vision started to focus and soon she saw the bloke that carried her.

_Long haired._

_Brown._

_Pin-striped suit._

_Familiar._

_Accident._

_Failed._

_James…_

The last thing that came to her made her jerk up. Gone was the tiredness that she felt. Replaced with shock and surprised. She felt something on her hand. Warmth traveled up her skin and she almost shiver.

"James!" She gasped out in shock. What was she? Then the pieces was put together. The crack. She must have fall through the crack…and she's must of landed in another….planet…no…universe. That was it. But why was James here? Wasn't he supposed to be on a top secret mission in her the parallel world?

The meta-crisis. Her fiancé. He smiled at her warmly and she couldn't help but to return his smile. He leaned down and kiss her forehead softly.

"This is a shock." He commented to her with a soft chuckle. Gone was his surprise and came with his relief and happiness. He thought he would never see her again. Never hold her or tell her that he love her. When he arrived in this world…he had almost no one to help him. He only have his sonic and with the grief at the fact that he might not return to his life with Rose almost stripped him from his rational side, he managed to survive.

"You're telling me." Rose said, her voice almost tremble and her eyes almost water with tears. She felt very emotional. Seeing James again. She didn't know if she love him, not like the Doctor. She knew they were the same man, but for some reason her heart wouldn't accept him as her Doctor. But this was the life that her Doctor chose for her…for them. James was a piece of the Doctor. A piece that the Doctor wasn't willing to give to her willingly.

Rose looked around the room. The room was modest.

"How did you get here?" She finally asked and that was also the question that James wanted to ask her also.

James looked very uncomfortable but then he sighed. He had nothing to keep a secret anymore. There was no Torchwood in this world. He didn't even see any cracks since he arrived either.

"The mission failed a month ago."

Her gaze pierced him.

"I was assigned to consult on the cracks that was appearing all over London. The team and I was assigned to see if the crack was dangerous. It was in the South London area. In an old private school. We heard rumors that people or even objects was disappearing and your father send us out. When we arrive it been a few days. Everything looked and going great. I found a way to close it. The cracks seem to be a huge tear in the universe." James spoke carefully watching Rose's reaction.

A small look of hope appeared on her face. His heart started to hurt realizing what that looked was. What she was hoping for. He sighed sadly, "This isn't the universe that the Doctor is in. It's not your original universe." The hope vanished and he can tell she started to feel guilty.

"When I trying to close up the crack, I was suddenly blinded by a huge vivid light. It was swallowing me and soon it separated me from my team…from you.." James trailed off.

Rose glanced down at her hands. She felt a huge amount of guilt. If she would have known that he was suck up through the crack she would have started to search for him sooner. Try to find a way to get him back. Instead she sit around in her desk at Torchwood doing paper work.

She realized that James had finished his story and he was waiting to tell him what happened to her and so she begin her tale. The tale on what happened after he left. On the three homicide that turned into five. The trip to 221 Baker Street, in which she found him twitching a smile on his face. She told him of her encounter with the woman…and what she did. Was the hardest part she ever said, and she knew that her Doctor would be disappointed of her…but James just sat there on the bed looking at her with complete understanding.

 _Same man._ The mysterious voice whispered. It came back. But this time the voice was trying to comfort her. She didn't know why. She was surely going mental. Completely. She's hearing voices that wasn't her own in her head. The voice that stayed with her throughout the day being there for her. When Rose ended her story on how she came to this world. James smiled at her.

"Well the good news is that you're alive. More good news is that in this building lived the real Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson." James eyes twinkled trying to lighten up the situation. It was easy to tell what was going to happen to Rose in this world. James will obviously going to take her in. He had found a new life in the short time he lived here.

"You mean this is 221 Baker Street?"

"Well we live in the flat in the basement from them. It doesn't get bored here through. Gun shots during the night. Sometimes he plays the violin. Nothing strange than we handled in the past." James said. That was when they heard the same gun-shot upstairs rang out and Rose flinched but soon relaxed.

Then there was a sober expression on James face. He pulled her into a soft embrace. He kissed her cheek softly, "I'm honestly glad that you're here with me Rose and that you're okay." He placed a small kiss on her nose. But Rose can tell that James was hiding something. Something from her.

Then everything crash around her.

Her mother. Her father. Her baby brother. Her best mate Mickey who surely doesn't know what had happened to her.

She don't know if she can return. The thought of losing them over realm her and soon she started to cry. James pulled her closer against his chest gently, rubbing her back softly and in comfort.

"Everything going to be okay, Rose. You have me. I'm here. We get through this together." He promised.

The mysterious voice stayed quiet.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sherlock Holmes pointed the pistol at the wall once more and pulled the trigger. The sound of gun-fire echoed throughout the flat. It was 8 o'clock and he was bored. There was nothing interesting going on. No good cases that caught his attention. It's hard finding a good serial murderer. He mused with another fire to the wall.

John his friend was busy with _her._ He didn't think much of John's fiancée, Mary, instead of the fact that she harbors a huge dangerous secret. He hoped that John would see reason and leave the woman before it's too late. John attracts danger. Almost as bad as him.

Very few things had happened this past couple months. Mrs. Hudson finally rented out the flat in the basement. Ever since the supposedly gas-leak no one would dare to rent the flat in fear. Then came a man that called himself James Noble Smith and claims to be a doctor. When Sherlock met the man and done a few of his own deductions of his own, he seemed to be a puzzle. A huge puzzle to be solved and Sherlock loves puzzles. Over time Sherlock gathered a bit of information on the man and soon discovered that he was actually no one. He doesn't exist. Which was not true. Sherlock can see him. He must exist somewhere.

James often work with the Scotland Yard. He saw him many times around the morgue with Molly Hooper. Sherlock can deduce a person within a few seconds. He was a genius. He got many readings from James in one glance. But something was off about him. He was too perfect. He was too ordinary. That was the only thing that kept Sherlock from running his new flatmate off. He wanted to solve him.

Sherlock heard a slight trump downstairs. He raise an eyebrow at the sound. It was strange. It sound like something or someone fell. It wasn't a door. It wasn't footsteps but a solid trump. He got up from the sofa. He was only dressed in his blue robe before heading out of his door to discover what the sound was when his mobile beginning to chime.

He took out his mobile looking at the caller ID. He rolled his blue eyes at it. Lestrade. Bloody, Lestrade. Must be for a case. He hate spoon feeding anyone about the conclusion of any case. They should be smart enough to figure it out.

"Sherlock Holmes." He answered his mobile staring at his front door of the flat.  
"Sherlock, I have a case for you." Lestrade voice said and Sherlock held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Obviously."

"This might interest you. We need your help."

"Like always."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Sherlock was being rude again.

"There been three homicides." That caught his attention. His blue eyes lit up in excitement.

Homicides? Three!? This was perfect!

"I'm at the crime scene of the latest victim Mrs. Sarah Wells. Down by the Pub on First Avenue."

"I'm on my way." Before the inspector can reply, he hung up his mobile. Never mind the mystery of James Noble Smith for the moment. This case is an eight. He quickly send a txt to John to meet him at the scene.

John met Sherlock at the crime scene. He hate leaving Mary alone by herself but Sherlock will not stop nagging till he come so he gave in. Like he always done. It was obviously dark, the only thing that gave them any light was the police sirens and the street lights outside the pub. Sherlock walked toward the crime tape that Sargent Sally Donovan always guard from passing civilians.

"Hello, Freak." She greeted him with a sneer. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her before he reply with something sharp, "I see that you have finally caught Anderson cheating on you with the dog trainer." He replied.

"Sherlock!" John gasped. Sherlock looked at his friend John confused.

"What?" He replied picking up the crime tape over his head, feeling the glare that Donovan send against his back. John just shrugged his shoulders at his behavior and follow his best mate into the scene. They soon met with the inspector.

"Sherlock, John good that you two able to make it." Lestrade greeted leading them to the body of Sarah Wells.

"At seven we receive a call from a witness that reported the body. She was in hysterics. We identify her from her ID in her purse as one Sarah Wells." Lestrade informed Sherlock of the case. Sherlock knelled down beside the body and starting to observe. It didn't take long to deduce her stats, job, home etc. Then came the fun part. The part that he always love. How did she died? The marks around her neck looked like suffocation, but it distracted them from the real reason on how she died. The small needle hole that looked like a tiny bruise was on her right arm. Poisoned. He concluded his final conclusion on how she died.

"What do you think, John? How did she died?" Sherlock asked his mate's opinion. Something that he often do at times to see how he think. John knelled next to the woman and started his own deduction. Being with Sherlock taught him a few things. The Doctor in him started to work in a medical order. Taking her pulse, obviously she was dead. He concluded the time. Then he started his work up her body to the strangulation marks around her neck. He almost stopped there. But that was easy and Sherlock wouldn't ask him for his opinion if the cause of dead was easy to deduce. Then he started to poke around her eye-lids. Opening one, staring down at a dilated blue eye staring up at him without any life. Strange. Then he found the mark on her skin. Needle. Drugs maybe?

"My guessing will be that she was poisoned." He deduced finally and he watched Sherlock beamed up at him. He barely let out a smile but this time he was really happy about his conclusion.

"Very good, John. That is correct. Now we need to see what poison that she receive. It's time to go to the morgue once the body get moved." Then he's off searching the crime scene around the body.

Doctor James Noble Smith was on duty instead of Molly Hooper when Sherlock and John finally arrived to the morgue, but he was company with someone else. Sherlock barely gave her any attention but focus on the body on the table that was laid out for him.

"Got the results from the blood test?" Sherlock asked James as he lowered the white blanket from the body of Sarah Wells. James picked up a few papers and handed to Sherlock with a grim look.

"The poison is Conium, Mr. Holmes." James spoke. Sherlock took the lab results from James and start looking through them a bit shock at the choice of poison that the murderer had used.

John heard of the name before, but he couldn't figure what it was.

"Conium?" He asked.

"Otherwise known as Hemlock. It's a highly toxic flower that is found mostly in Europe and South Africa. 8 leaves can kill an adult, but it's strange. The way of using this is common by eating the leaves instead of injection." Sherlock explained.

The blonde haired woman that simply overlooked spoke up and he found this rather annoying. He needed silence! Can't these imbeciles see this? He need to focus.

"Doctor, does that poison paralysis your body? Your mind is wide away, but your body eventually doesn't respond. Then your lungs starting to shut down?" The blonde haired woman asked Doctor James Smith. John saw the warm smile that he send the woman.

How clever she can be.

"You're brilliant. That is exactly what the drug does." James said and the woman beamed up at him at his praise. Sherlock froze. His eyes froze at the test results. He looked up at the blonde haired woman who had known what the drug was. John didn't even know. That wasn't normal information that a normal person harbor.

_Working Class._

_South London Accent._

_Married/no…Engaged._

_Fancies Doctor James Smith_

_Soldier…no…military training some._

_Early twenties._

_Single Child….no_

_Mother, brother, father…_

_Lost._

_Traveler…_

_Alone._

The basics of her life swirl around his mind within a few easy seconds. She was clearly in the working class. Her job was hand on seeing the state of her fingertips. Her accent was South London. The ring on her finger states that she's married or engaged properly to Doctor Smith. Her stance is stiff and alert. She has some type of training. She didn't have no winkles on her face and her cheeks seemed full. Must be in her early twenties. Didn't lose all her baby fat. She seemed lost. Something in her eyes gave that away….she seemed very alone. Something he noticed in his best mate John at times.

She wasn't on his level. She wasn't a genius like him or even clever. But she was very observant. Her eyes often dash around the morgue searching…Searching for what he cannot tell yet. Then the last detail hit him. The same that he deduced about Doctor James Noble Smith. Secrets.

She's holding a huge secret and he wanted to find out. Both James and this woman is a huge puzzle ready to be solve.

"Sherlock?" He heard his name being called.

"Excuse me?" He finally answered.

"Are you okay? I been calling your name for about five minutes." John said, concern for his best friend.

"I'm fine." He said, giving the blonde woman his attention once more.

"Who are you?" He questioned suddenly. The woman looked up at him with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"My name is Rose. Rose Tyler. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes." She introduced herself to the consulting detective. His gaze was calculating.

"Sherlock." Noting her even more confusing state, he reply once more,  
"Just call me Sherlock." He said, placing the papers down on the table before moving to the body.

Mr. Holmes were his father and his older brother and he has no intentions of being reminded about them.

The woman. Rose send him a smile. He almost felt something inside his stomach or was it his heart? His chest? He pushed that foreign emotion to the back of his head. No need for any emotions. He wasn't sentimental. That was not the man he was.

The search on the victim's body took only 15 minutes when Sherlock finally deduced that she was murdered elsewhere. Everything points of the murderer to be a woman. Poison was very popular among women, but he didn't go on this assumption alone. The finger prints against the victim's neck told him what gender the murderer was. The finger prints were small and then compare to men's. She must have some help in moving the bodies.

"The murderer is a woman. She's slim. She has a partner." Sherlock spoke out loud his thoughts. Then he saw the bruise on the victim's arm that he saw back at the crime scene. But this time it has a different color. The color that he knew so well and soon he knew who the murderer was. The person who was almost on the same level as him.

X..X.X.X.X.X.X

It had been a good few hours since she arrived and James had taken care of her. He was always watching over her and she should have feel very special but for some reason she just couldn't. James was always sweet and caring toward her. He treats her better than her Doctor, trying to make up from what he done. But it wasn't James fault. The Doctor just left them. Didn't give them any choice. Just walked away….breaking her heart. He didn't even leave a simple goodbye.

 _He just can't handle the pain of leaving you._ The mysterious voice spoke and then Rose finally just gave in to her mental state and mind as well assign this voice a name. The voice wouldn't leave anytime soon. Maybe her father was right. Maybe she do need help. Maybe when the Doctor left her something finally gave out. Something snapped.

When she found James the meta-crisis in the kitchen. He just hung up his mobile. He glanced at Rose in conflict.

"I got a call from work. I have to go in." James replied to Rose. Rose blinked. Work? Where does James work at?

"I can stay here till you return."

"Are you sure?" His eyes looked at her with worry.

Rose nodded her head.

"Sherlock Holmes will be there." He watched her reaction. Excitement reached Rose eyes. He chuckled to himself. Oh how he know her so well. Ever since Rose read the Sherlock Holmes series on the TARDIS she was a huge fan of his. A man who can deduce a person with one single look and he's here. He's real. He's not a fictional character here.

"You got me. I'm in." She smiled. James reached for the car keys from the bowl on the shelf by the door.

"A-Allonsy, Rose." He grabbed his lab coat from the chair by the shelf.

The ride to St. Bart's Hospital was quiet well almost quiet. James didn't turn on the radio. He hummed a popular pop song and it was catchy. She can get used this again. Him being here. The shock of not being able to see her family there was still there, but with James here it seem a bit more bearable to handle. She wasn't alone. Not really. James pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. The car was modest. Even for him. It was small red ford focus and it suited James personality. It was small and dependable. Just like him…Just like the Doctor. The walk into the hospital was very uneventful, but James greeted many of the workers there with a bright smile. James checked himself in and soon he led Rose to the morgue. The police met them there with a body, placing the body on the table. James soon stabilized and started to clean the body for analyzing. He took a few blood samples. Rose watched him work. He seemed to be in his element but she knew he wasn't. This wasn't his passion. Not really. He still dream of the stars and the universe.

It was around an hour when the famous Sherlock Holmes arrived with his partner Doctor John Watson. The sight of them gave her a shock. Images flashed inside her head. The image of a dead man in the flat 221b. A man lying on the floor dead. Pale and lifeless beyond repair. The man that she failed to save. She got there too late. It was him. Sherlock Holmes. The shock almost made her faint from the events that she endured. She can still remember the feel of his skin on her fingertips. Remember not feeling a pulse. Remembering the woman in the same room as them just standing there inspecting the crack in the wall. The woman who murdered him.

She panicky glanced at James who stared at her in worry.

"Rose are you okay?" He asked in worry but her eyes told him that she wasn't.

"What's the woman's name?" She spoke.

"What?"

"I mean the victim. The woman on the table." Rose motioned to the body on the table.

"Her name is Sarah Wells, why Rose? Is everything okay?" Rose shook her head. Fear froze her blood with that name. The name of the victim of the case she worked in the parallel world before coming here.

Same case.

Same murderer.

Then…Her eyes reached Sherlock's who barely gave her any notation that he know she was here. Then the last victims will be both Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

She have to warn them. She have to tell them. But she didn't know how. Sherlock is a person of cold logic. How would she explain to him on how she knew of this information? He would dismissed her of being a nutter. Mental. She has to talk to James about this soon. Later. He knows what to do. The Doctor knows what to do.

"Got the results from the blood test?" Rose heard Sherlock asked while lowering the white blanket from Sarah's body. James gave Rose a look of concern before picking up the results from the table and handing it to Mr. Holmes.

"The poison is Conium, Mr. Holmes." James spoke. Sherlock took the lab results from James and from the small expression from his eyes, she knew he was surprise. His eyes scanned the papers.

"Conium?" John asked suddenly, not really knowing about the poison.

"Otherwise known as Hemlock. It's a highly toxic flower that is found mostly in Europe and South Africa. 8 leaves can kill an adult, but it's strange. The way of using this is common by eating the leaves instead of injection." Sherlock explained motionlessly. Rose felt a wave of awe for the consulting detective. He was a genius. He doesn't compare to her Doctor or even James, but he was brilliant.

Conium…She heard of that drug before. She heard it many times in Torchwood when she was taken to the medical sick bay each time she returned from an assignment. Dr. Owens; the medical doctor at Torchwood mentioned the poison in one of the reports he submitted to her father. The director and she always receive a copy. To be inform of anything new that entered Torchwood. Many perks of being the Director's daughter.

Rose cleared her voice and she repeated what she read on the report to them, but mostly to James.

"Doctor, does that poison paralysis your body? Your mind is wide away, but your body eventually doesn't respond. Then your lungs starting to shut down?"

James looked at her with pure adoration.

"You're brilliant. That is exactly what the drug does." James beamed up at her and Rose felt a swept of warmth fluttered against her chest. The same warmth that she often felt when her Doctor praises her.

 _You're truly are brilliant, Rose._ The mysterious voice she named Matt said with awe.

That was when Rose noticed something different in Sherlock. The detective. He seemed to stiffened and soon her eyes met with a clash of blue. Cold icy eyes that held no emotions. That only hold cold hard logic. He stared at her for the longest and Rose figured that he was doing one of his famous deductions of a person. He was deducing her. She turned away from Sherlock glancing around the morgue uncomfortable with his unweaving stare.

John noticed something was unmissed with his best friend.

"Sherlock?" He questioned. No reply. Sherlock stare didn't break from her. It was very unnerving.

"He does this. It's okay." John reassured her softly, before turning to him once more.

"Sherlock?" He repeated.

"Excuse me?" He finally answered.

"Are you okay? I been calling your name for about five minutes." John said, concern for his best friend.

It was a long moment before Sherlock could find the right response.

"I'm fine." He said sharply before turning back to Rose. With a calculating stare that's searching for any more information about her.

"Who are you?" He questioned suddenly. Rose still felt admiration for the detective and his question almost confused her till she realized she had never introduced herself to him. She was busy fangirling him to even noticed. She felt her cheeks heat up embarrassment. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

"My name is Rose. Rose Tyler. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes." Rose politely introduced herself to him, but she saw a flicker of disappointment in his blue eyes before it become a mask of blankness.

"Sherlock."

"Just call me Sherlock." He said, placing the papers down on the table before moving to the body.

Rose can tell he didn't like being called Mr. Holmes. Maybe that was referring to his older brother? Oh she would also like to meet him too, but then the rational side kicked her brain telling her that meeting Sherlock's brother would be too dangerous. The information that she and James held is too dangerous for anyone to receive in this time. It might fall in the wrong hands. She for one don't like being used.

Rose smiled at him. A small simple smile and she watched as his shield wavered slightly before building back up. His blue eyes hardened at her.

Sherlock searched the victim's body for 15 minutes before he finally shared his deductions to everyone. Watching the famous Sherlock Holmes work was like magic. Rose couldn't help but feel admiration to the man.

"The murderer is a woman. She's slim. She has a partner." Sherlock pointed out the facts. When he finished his sentence something seemed to trouble Sherlock. Soon he ran out of the morgue with John behind him after saying his goodbyes.

There was silence between both James and Rose, when James covered the woman's body with the white blanket.

"You know something don't you, Rose?" James spoke softly. The fact that she realized came back to her. She held back a deep breath and then she spoke.

"I know who the last victims will be. I know the murderer name is, but I don't have her name."

The deaths of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson linger in the air. James understood her quickly, he grabbed her hand softly and place his other hand on top of hers in comfort.

"We will save them, Rose. This world needs Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. Now tell me about the woman. What does she look like?"

"She's skinny. I deduced that she is a deminatrix, but that's the only thing I can read about her. The clothes that she wore was recognizable. She had her hair up in a bun. She has dark brown hair but I couldn't see what color her eyes is….the room was dark. " Rose replied softly, liking the warmth of James hands upon hers. It was soothing and comforting.

James pressed his lips together before bringing her to the computer in his office. He let go of her hands much to her disappointment and sat down in his computer chair before typing something on his computer.

"Your description sounds familiar. I think I read about a person like that on the internet. Maybe it's one of John's Watson's blogs about one of Sherlock's cases in the past." Then a website popped up, _The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson_.

"ah here it is." James scrolled down the website to a post that was called "The Woman" He clicked on the post and soon a huge entry appeared. It was a case that both Sherlock and John had taken a year ago. It wasn't much detail, but it was the only lead that they have.

The name Irene Adler and according to the post is that she's in a witness protection program. James scanned the comments on the blog and he rolled his eyes. It was mainly Sherlock and John arguing and from what Mrs. Hudson post. They were both in the same room.

Irene Adler.

The Woman.

The case sounded even more familiar to James before he remembering the story that Irene Adler appeared in the original work of Arthur Conan Doyle. She was the one woman who always outwit the great Sherlock Holmes. The one woman that hold Sherlock's attention...until Rose Tyler showed how brilliant she was this evening.

She also gained Sherlock's attention. James knew that was bad. He also had his attention for some time. When Sherlock's attention is locked, he becomes a blood hound.

"It seems our murderer prime suspect is one Irene Adler." James commented to Rose who agreed with him.

They gotten a name and an alias. The Woman. James could properly start doing a quick background check on the woman. He could hacked into the main British Government network to do so, but he have to make sure they can't trace it back to him. Oh that can be easy. He's brilliant, a genius with a gift. Now he has to determine when this Irene Adler will strike. It has to be somewhere private. Somewhere that anyone can disturb. That leaves the upstairs flat.

So with quick hacking skills. He was into the main government city base main frame trying to locate the one woman who can murdered one Sherlock Holmes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The alarm was sounded.

The main data base was compromised.

Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes sighed loudly, when he got a report that Sherlock hacked into the main frame. His little brother always done this, through this was very sloppy work. Sherlock don't always trigger the alarms. That small fact jerked him out of his thoughts that Sherlock had done this. It was someone else. Someone was acting into the network with great speed.

"Trace it!" Mycroft snapped at one of the employees who flinched at his tone.

"Y-Yes sir, we're trying." A few typing from the keyboard can be heard throughout the room. Many technicians starting to fail in their quest to stop the hack and then rerouting to trace the hacker.

"We can't trace the person. The person blocked our attempt." One technician shouted from his computer.

"Try harder!" Mr. Holmes pressed and then soon the alarms started to quiet down.

"The hacker is gone." The typing stopped.

"Well what did the person take?"

One technician glanced at his boss.

"That's the thing. He didn't download or take anything. The hacker stayed in the citizen records. It's like the person is searching…for"

"Information." Mycroft finished. He turned his back and walked to his office. He wasn't panicked. He wasn't upset. He was just confused and very curious at this person. The person who managed the hack into one of the greatest system in all of Great Britain. The person who passed through all the security measures with ease even through that person triggered the alarm. He sat down behind his seat with a calculating look on his face. Similar to the one his little brother often used. The Hacker will be back. He was sure of it. When that times come; he really wanted to meet this person. This person pipped his interest.

He took out his mobile. Pausing before sending a text to the person who can trace this hacker.

_I have a case for you_

_-MH_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

When Sherlock arrived back to his flat around 11 o'clock at night. His thoughts still on the fact about the murderer. John had bid him goodnight outside the flat returning home to Mary.

It couldn't be her can it? She left. He made sure of it. To protect her. To save her…but why….was she here? Why was she involved with these homicides? Why murder? He known her for so long, and not once had she committed murder. Knocking out. Yes. Murder, No.

What changed?

Sherlock can read a person like a book. Down to each and every word, but when it comes to emotions. He had almost to no clue. John often helped him with that area. The homicides was a message. He know that much. A message to him. He was unsure what. The way the victim was murdered was brutal. The poison was slow. The victim must have felt panic and suffer a while till she wasn't able to breathe. Unable…to move.

Sherlock sit down on his chair. He took off his coat and toss it on the sofa. He closed his eyes and soon he was about to be in his mind palace when he heard the strangest noise yet. He was the only one in the flat. Mrs. Hudson surely be in bed sleeping at this time.

He grinned to himself. He knew she would come. That was why he rushed out of Bart's.

"Hello there. It's nice for you to visit." Sherlock spoke into the darkness of the room. He didn't bother turning on the light. There was a pause. Then a few steps from behind him.

"How clever? You know I was here?" The Woman spoke with a coy smile walking in front of Sherlock. Knelling down facing so they were completely eye-leveled. The smirk that Sherlock wore was not lost on her.

"What is the mean of this little visit, Adler? I thought you were supposed to be in hiding?" Sherlock asked in a monotone voice. The woman gazed into his eyes. Cold blue, but there was something else there. Amusement? Maybe.

"I was bored. I needed to see you." The Woman spoke. Her hand touched his softly. His touch was cool, but unlike the last time she had touched him, he haven't flinched away or show any reaction. She almost frown. Wasn't he affected? She trail her fingertips up his arm over his sleeves of his shirt then stopped by the bare flesh of his neck. That was when he pulled away from her.

"So you run around London, murdering people just to gain my attention?" Sherlock sharply said. Oh he was cross. He must be. The Woman figured. No matter.

"It worked didn't it?" Her lips hovered over his cheek. There it was. That flinched. Then a slam of a door interrupted her from down below following by loud footsteps and then another slam of a door.

"New neighbors?"

He didn't respond, but his eyes lingered to his own door.

The Woman pushed herself away from him.  
"I just came to check up on you, my dear." She grinned and soon she walked toward the door of his flat. Sherlock didn't stop her. He didn't phoned Scotland Yard. Some things still doesn't change.

"Till next time, Sherlock." Then she was gone. From his flat. He let out a breath that he seemed to hold. The Woman used to hold so much over him. Always clouded his mind, but for some reason. That feeling wasn't there that much. It was still there but it was faint. He could think. He didn't call the Scotland Yard for many reasons. She would just escape if she tried. The police was completely rubbish here.

His mobile chimed. He took out his mobile and glanced down at his text.

_I have a case for you._

_-MH_

_Not interested._

_-SH_

When Sherlock was about to set down his mobile it chimed once more. His brother always asked for his help on cases. It wasn't new. That was all his older brother wanted from him.

_A Hacker. Hacked into the mainframe under 2 mins. Download nothing. Can't trace location._

_-MH_

Sherlock thought for a moment. This case was just a rating five. It's half boring, but he wondered who had pulled this over his older brother. That made his brother excited for any information about this hacker.

_I'm on it._

_-SH_

X.X.X.X.X.X

Meeting Sherlock Holmes had been a complete good experience with her, though she was actually shock and surprised that he didn't make any rude remark or insensitive one. He didn't do either. She watched James hacked into the government main drive with ease. She didn't have to wait long till James found what he was looking for before shutting everything down with a few taps of the keys on his keyboard.

The scene of his computer lit up. The blog that John Watson had created was no more but was replaced by a picture of a short skinny woman wearing a skimpy dress looking up at the camera with a sly smile. The information that James pulled up detailed everything known about her, but for some reason the stats of profile been labeled in huge red colors DECEASE. That couldn't be right? The Woman is alive. She must be. She must be the murderer. A tiny seed of doubt laced Rose's thoughts. Maybe it was another murderer. Maybe she was wrong. This was a parallel world than her own. Things might change. Things might be different than the facts she known. Like the fact that Sherlock Holmes was actually real here.

"Ohhh the British Government sure has secrets." James; Rose reminded herself silently that it's not her doctor; mused. The file had been recovered and read between the two and soon James started to wipe his hard drive clean. Erasing all proof of the crime he had committed.

"I have to disagree with the stats through. She might very well be alive and might be in a witness protection program that Dr. Watson claims to be in. That would give her a different name and backstory, a different address. She might not even be in England as we speak." James muttered pushing himself out of the chair checking the clock on the wall of the time.

His time sense had made a huge fail even through he's half a Time Lord now. The Doctor doesn't even need a clock to tell him the time, but he, James needed one. He found time passed by much more quick than his alien counter port.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight. Let's head back home and get some rest. We figure everything out tomorrow." James gave her a very warm smile holding out his hand for her to hold. Like he always does. Like _he_ always does. Rose gave him a very sad smile agreeing with him. It had been a very eventful day for her and for James.

_Home_

In the past she had only called one place her home.

Rose fingers entwined with James. This was good. This was normal. The normal that she can get at this passing moment. He held her hand tight on the way to his flat. His grip tightened afraid that if he ever let go, that she might disappear from him. He parked his car on the side then turning off the engine. They sat there alone and in silence for a few minutes together. Just breathing. Just thinking. This was far too much luck from them to end up like this in one place. That thought nagged James in the back of his head the moment she appeared in his flat, in his living-room while he just came back from a long day at the hospital working with Dr. Hooper.

He pushed the thought away. The human part of him just wanted to never let go of this moment, to avoid, the problem that he knew was there. Running….that was what he was doing. James realized. That was what the Doctor does….and it seems that what he got from him too.

"I love you." James verbalized softly to Rose in an utter. She almost didn't catch them. Those words that he told her on Bad Wolf Bay. The words that he James himself, not the Doctor wasn't afraid to tell her. Those words that means so much to him. Her heart pinged at his confession. This was his second time confessing his feelings to her.

Rose's heart warmed slightly with a flutter. She cared for James. She know deep down that she loved him too, but….a part of her brain cannot accept him as her doctor. The Doctor that she still and utterly in love with.

But here he was here telling her that he loved her. This man, a clone from the man she loved….and she remembered that the two of them reassured her that they were the same. Same person. Just that he's now human instead. Rose didn't know when her love life got complicated. Maybe it was the time when her first Doctor grabbed her hand down at the basement of Henriks telling her to 'RUN'. Maybe it was the time when he kissed her at the Game-Station to take the Time Vortex out. Rose could faintly remember the kiss. Faintly remember the words that her first doctor uttered to her before she fell into the abyss.

 _He feels the same._ Matt voiced in her head weakly.

"I love you too." Rose responded. Then she realized that she did mean those words. She did loved James in a way. When the Doctor walked away, a part of her shattered with him. The part of her that will always do anything for him even sacrificing her life just to make him happy. That was her 19 year-old naïve self. James studied her face for a moment. She saw small waves of doubt in his brown-eyes, remembering the times he had pick the pieces of her broken heart up in the past.

James smiled.

"Thank you, Rose Tyler." He uttered squeezing her hand tight within his hold while brushing his thumb over the engagement he gave her two months ago.

Rose felt her heart fluttered at the way he say her name. He lead her inside the flat after unlocking the front door and then making his way, to the main door of his flat down the basement and unlocking. The door slammed behind them and Rose felt her eyes drawn up stairs that leading to one Sherlock Holmes flat unwillingly. He was surely an interesting bloke.

James let her borrow some of his clothes promising her that he would take her shopping for some clothes and some supplies tomorrow afternoon. After Rose dressed in a shirt and a pair of night pants, James greeted her with a nice warm cuppa and a small plate of biscuits. "I know you haven't have anything to eat, so I make something quick for you."

Rose smiled at him thankful at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you." Rose muttered softly, taking a bite of her biscuit and then a sip of her tea. The tea was warm and sweet. The way she always liked it. The way that James always fixed it. The way her doctor fixed it. She fought back the bitter-sweet memories and enjoyed her tea with James.

Rose felt something foreign. Something she never believe that the Doctor would have do.

Domestics.

But James wasn't the Doctor. Not 100 percent. The DNA might be the same and he may have his memories, but he was now making choices that the Doctor wouldn't have. Making him a new person, a different man. He was willing to do Domestics. Something that her doctor would flee upon. Even a single utter of the word domestics he was gone…but not James. He was here with her now, enjoying a nice cuppa.

When the tea was done and the plate was finished. James picked up the cups and also the plate and placed them in the sink before he washed them.

"You can have the bed…I can just say here….on the sofa." James told her when he dry the last of the cup before placing the dishes into the cabinet. "I don't sleep much anymore anyway."

Rose glanced at James room and then the sofa. She felt that this wasn't fair for him. She played with the ring on her ring finger a bit realizing that James really wasn't looking for any answers. He was heading to the living-room and then she stopped him. They were getting married in the future. It would be normal for them to also sleep in the same bed together…and the fact that she also didn't want to be alone made up her choice.

"I rather you come in bed with me, James." It was like the entire planet Earth stopped its rotation. The hidden meaning behind her words wasn't lost on James. His ears begin to flush and he started to stumble. It was really adorable to her. The way he stumble over his own words at times.

"I-If you're s-sure." He stuttered. Rose smiled up at him and then he returned her smile with a grin.

"Maybe I can show you how impressive I can be." He wagged his eye-brows at her and she laughed at his flirty comment. His mood changed from the shy stuttering mess to this confident man.

Rose suddenly felt nervous when she lay on his bed. She can smell his scent. The scent of stardust and something foreign she couldn't really place. It was really comforting. It makes her think of the stars above that she used to travel to. She felt the bed slump a bit realizing that James was….there….The room was dark. There was no sound. Not even anything strange upstairs. She felt his hand under the blanket holding hers, hands entwined to one another before tugging her close to his chest…which was bare. Rose felt herself flush. She felt her heart starting to throbbed against her chest. She can felt his fingertips brushing around her pulse point on her wrist, rubbing tiny soft circles that she resisted the urge to let out a soft content moan.

It had been awhile since she last had sex. The last time she remembered was when she was seventeen and with Jimmy Stone. He was clearly more experienced than her, but Rose wondered if James had ever had sex with anyone. The Doctor clearly, she figured, he has a granddaughter named Susan. But this man…so different yet so similar than her doctor didn't. She flush even harder realizing what she was thinking about.

That was when it happened. She felt soft warm feather kisses against her skin. Awkwardness at first before feeling warm hands clumsy touching her hesitating waiting for her to reject him.

She didn't and soon she let everything go, all her worries, letting go to Jame's touch.

It was early morning when James was once more called to go in to work, leaving Rose alone in the flat. She didn't mind. Not at all, not even when masked men charged the flat rushing upstairs with loaded pistols. She heard yelling and then screaming following by loud thudding noises.

Rose took a sip of her cuppa. The cuppa that she made just a few minutes ago, when she woke up to an empty bed and a note saying that James went off to work and that he didn't want to wake her. That he will return by mid-day.

Rose remembered last night vividly, all in her head. The touches and whispers of promises in her ears. The promises that her Doctor wouldn't even make himself. She felt a very hint of guilt swept over her body, but she shook it off. She love James. She always will and she didn't regret what they done.

Her body still ached, that was when a tile, yes a tile fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of her following by a huge bang of the ceiling. Annoyed, at long last, she set her cuppa down on the counter.

What the bloody hell was going on up there with Sherlock Bloody Holmes? She ignored the gunshots. She ignored the violin being played at early hours of the morning, but this, no she wouldn't take this any longer. Sherlock bloody Holmes have to respect his neighbors and with that she left her flat and stomped, actually stomped upstairs to Sherlock's flat.

It only took her about a good full minute reaching his door before she once more heard a loud yelp and then clashing of glass.

Rose didn't bother to knock and for one stray moment she would have thought that Sherlock was in deep trouble and in need of help.

She slammed opened the door. The awe of her favorite novel character didn't disguise or dull away her annoyance.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here!" Rose shrieked only, to be knocked over and something warm crashed against her lips.

It wasn't like anything in the movies. No, it wasn't romantic at all, and she doubt it ever was.

Sherlock Holmes just kissed her.

They both tumbled down against one another in pain.

" _Well, that's a charming way to greet someone." Matt somewhat hissed in a bit of jealousy._


End file.
